Guardián Oscuro
by Zagala black
Summary: todos tenemos un ángel de la guarda que nos cuida aun si este es un Ángel caído
1. Antes de dormir

Guardián oscuro

La noche era húmeda sin una sola estrella en el oscuro cielo, la niña miro por la ventana, estaba recién bañada, se cepillaba distraídamente el rubio cabello mientras observaba hacia el exterior, traía un camisón de algodón color rosa, estaba lista para dormirse.

-Serena cariño, ya acuéstate- una mujer joven entro en la habitación y se acercó a la cama para para abrir las sabanas y depositar a la pequeña

-¿te cepillaste los dientes?- pregunto amorosamente

-si mami, lo hice solita- la mujer sonrió

-eres muy lista- la sentó en la cama y le arropo las piernas con la colcha

-bien muñequita es hora de rezar-

La niña junto sus manitas y comenzó- Ángel de la guarda dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día- la temperatura del lugar bajo levemente- las horas que pasan, las horas del día, si tú estás conmigo serán de alegría- la lucecita de noche parpadeo una vez-no me dejes solo se en todo mi guía; pues sin ti soy chiquita y me perdería- una sombra negra observaba atentamente desde una esquina del cuarto- ven siempre a mi lado tu mano en la mía, Ángel de la guarda mi dulce compañía- la niña termino la oración y se acostó.

-Duerme bien mi niña- le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla y se sobo los brazos- hace frio, no vayas a destaparte-

-si mami, buenas noches- la mujer salió del cuarto

La sombra negra tomo forma humana y un hombre de negros cabellos se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de la pequeña, la miraba fijamente como si fuera a saltarle encima y comérsela en cualquier momento

La niña miro al techo, suspiro y se tapó hasta la barbilla, hacia frio o era su miedo, sentía como si alguien estuviera ahí- cuídame Ángel de la guarda- cerro lo ojos y cayo en el letargo del sueño

El sujeto esbozo una diabólica y fría sonrisa mientras la contemplaba dormir- despreocúpate pequeña, aquí estare-

hola! esta es una idea que se me ocurrio y por mas que lo intente no pude quitarmela de la cabeza, no se pero me gusta la idea de que algo no tan angelical cuide de serena.

dejen cometarios si les a gustado un pokito.


	2. Cruce de Caminos

temprano en la mañana cuando tocas a mi puerta, te digo: hola satán creo que es tiempo de partir. -Robert Johnson

me and the devil blues

Cruce de Caminos

El viento soplaba fuertemente, la carretera estaba vacía, un auto estaba aparcado en mitad de la nada, un hombre joven de cabello corto y castaño bajo del coche y camino unos metros con la vista en un punto fijo. Que lo había llevado ahí; no tenía la menor idea, la falta de dinero, el deseo de realizar sus sueños, en todo caso su ambición lo había llevado a ese punto. El viento parecía cada vez más frio a cada paso que daba y a pesar de estar desolado a kilómetros a la redonda parecía escuchar de vez en ves un gemido bajo y lejano.

Respiro hondamente, la cadencia de sus pasos bajo, apretó fuertemente el hueso de gato que tenía en su mano izquierda, ¿en verdad iba a hacerlo? Se detuvo justo en medio del cruce de caminos, el aire helado chocaba contra su cara, inhalo y se agacho a escarbar en la tierra, puso ahí el hueso en forma de un gato negro, una bolsa de hierbas mojadas con su sangre y su fotografía, cerrando el hoyo nuevamente. Se irguió, soltó el aire antes inhalado y pronunció el nombre del ángel caído 3 veces. Miro nerviosamente en todas direcciones pero nada ocurrió. Igual y aquel viejo brujo le mintió y robo su dinero nada más, maldito pensó. Todo sonido seso, incluso el aire paro.

- me llamaste- una voz gruesa y profunda rezumbo en sus oídos, se giró para mirar la imponente figura que infundía oscuridad y miedo, un hombre alto de casi dos metros de cabellos negros, se acercó a él y lo rodeo como cazador asechando a su presa, sus ojos eran de un azul tan oscuro como el mismo cielo que los iluminaba esa noche. Un frio le calo los huesos. No podía creer que en verdad hubiera funcionado y estuviera frente al mismo Lucifer.

-siento decepcionarte, no soy el- una sonrisa malévola se formó en su cara, un momento él podía leer sus pensamientos- ser un demonio tiene sus ventajas, Kenji- pronuncio el ser- pero despreocúpate pertenezco al mismo gremio-

-si no eres a quien invoque ¿porque estás aquí?- su voz se quebraba

-me quedaba cerca- dio dos pasos hacia el- y dime ¿Cuál es el precio de tu alma?- dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos en un rojo intenso

Kenji trago duro, ya estaba aquí, no podía acobardarse después de todo dudaba que este ser lo dejara ir así sin más -quiero ser rico, tan rico como puedas hacerme- se atrevió a pronunciar

Él se rio, una risa macabra y lobuna- humanos- extendió su mano hacia el-si eso es lo que quieres- antes de siquiera pensarlo alzo su mano y tomo la mano del diabólico ser, sintió un rasguño en su palma y una gota de sangre se deslizo a través de su palma cayendo al suelo, justo en el lugar donde había enterrado las cosas, sintió que el mundo daba vueltas y un fuerte estruendo retumbo en el cielo, lo había hecho, había vendido su alma.

El ser lo miro parecía complacido, sus ojos reflejaban un vacío total, así debía ser después de todo dudaba que tuviera alma- de ahora en adelante tendrás todo lo que quieras y cuando tu vida llegue a su fin vendré por ti- su respiración se paró por un momento

El ser se dio media vuelta como si se dispusiera a irse- aguarda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- tenía esa duda clavada en la cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella, a fin de cuentas si ya había vendido su alma que más daba una simple pregunta.

-¿por qué quieres saberlo?- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza

-porque quiero saber a quién le vendí mi alma- la voz de Kenji salió más segura

- Endimion- dijo mientras desaparecía en la penumbra de aquella tétrica noche sin luna.

bueno chicas aquí les traigo el segundo cap. de esta historia que aunque cortito me gusto, ya que saque la idea de uno de mis artistas favoritos el bluesman Robert Johnson...espero y les guste.

prometo actualizar pronto.

besos

Zagala Black


	3. Un nuevo pacto

hola chicas! aqui estoy actualizando de nuevo esta historia que espero que les guste. Me tarde un poco pero espero tener el siguiente capitulo pronto.

-hola cariño- la mujer de largos cabellos castaños se acercó a Edmundo- te estaba buscando- dijo mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Ikuko- la tomo de la cintura y la dirigió al ascensor, era un edificio impresionante. Justo como aquel ser lo había pronosticado tenia tanto dinero como quería, realmente no tenía que trabajar para conseguirlo porque este de una u otra forma solía llegar a él pero de todas formas le gustaba presentarse de vez en cuando más para fanfarronear que para de verdad trabajar.

Su ascenso había sido impresionantemente rápido, en menos de un dos años se había vuelto el hombre más poderoso de toda la ciudad, salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de él.

- Bienvenidos Sr y Sra. Tsukino- saludo la recepcionista

- hola Betty- saludo cortésmente Ikuko y continuaron hacia la oficina de Kenji. La vista desde ahí era impresionante, daba un panorama espectacular de casi toda la ciudad.

Él se sentó en su silla y le dirigió una mirada significativa a la mujer que estaba parada frente a él. La había conocido antes de hacer el pacto con aquel ser, siempre le había gustado, desde el primer momento en que la vio. Así que una vez que hubo conseguido la fortuna que tanto quería, fue tras la mujer que le pareció la más hermosa, la conquisto y se casó con ella, después de todo eso era exactamente lo que quería una vida de ensueño, llena de lujos y dinero, con una esposa que cualquiera quisiera tener y un imperio en ascenso. Todos deseaban su vida, sonrió, si supieran lo que había tenido que hacer para tener esta vida, tal vez ya no les pareciera tan atractiva.

-cariño quería saber si podíamos cenar juntos hoy- soltó ella de pronto, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el

-no se Ikuko había quedado ya con...- lo interrumpió

-anda no seas malo, es muy importante para mí - dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en sus piernas, el giro un poco su silla para que ella se acomodara mejor, le hizo un puchero bastante infantil, el no pudo evitar sonreír

-de acuerdo- ella le dio un casto beso en la boca, se paró y se encamino hacia la salida

- te espero en el lugar de siempre a las 7:30- se giró para verlo- te amo- musito, el solo le sonrió.

Espero a que cerrara la puerta y se giró en la silla para ver a la ciudad en su loco andar, gente yendo y viniendo, atareados siempre para poder tener una vida mejor, él no se preocupaba por eso, él sabía que sin importar que, su posición en este mundo sería la misma hasta el día de su muerte, definitivo, vender su alma había sido la mejor decisión.

Un fuerte dolor taladró su cráneo, se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, ese maldito dolor de nuevo estaba ahí, llevaba meses con ellos, tomaba un montón de analgésicos pero aun así, estos seguían ahí.

Gimió de dolor, este era más fuerte que cualquier anterior, sintió un líquido caliente bajar de su nariz, era sangre, vio todo negro, por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar pero no fue así. Cuando el dolor ceso vio el pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo?

Ikuko esperaba pacientemente en su mesa, había estado bastante ansiosa por darle esta noticia a Kenji desde hace una semana cuando se había enterado.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba retrasado. Bueno eso no era nuevo después de todo él era un hombre muy ajetreado. Su vida era perfecta y lo sabía, como agradecerle a Dios tanta dicha en su vida después de una infancia tan desolada como la que tuvo.

Una mano toco su hombro y supo al instante que era el – Ken llegas tarde- le sonrió.

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- no desde aquella noche.

-lo lamento, es de cariño- el tomo asiento en la silla frente a ella.

-has ordenado ya- dijo llamando a la camarera

-no, estaba esperándote- la camarera trajo la carta, tomo su orden y se marchó.

La cena transcurría tranquila, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Kenji, tan acostumbrado a que su mujer hablara de todo.

-y bien para que me invitaste a cenar- la miro directo en los ojos- dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme y no has dicho casi nada durante la cena- ella le sonrió.

Le sudaban las manos- la semana pasada estuve sintiéndome un poco mal así que fui al doctor- él la miraba fijamente, una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro, era obvio que la noticia era buena o de lo contrario su mujer estaría hecha un mar de llanto

- el me reviso, hizo los exámenes pertinentes- ¡oh por Dios, ya sabía que pasaba!

-estas embarazada- soltó el sin poder contenerse, ella le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asintió.

Se levantó de su asiento y la abrazo fuertemente, que más podía faltarle, tenía todo lo que quería –tendremos un lindo niño- dijo separándose de ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, ella volvió a sonreír –bueno también podría ser niña ¿no?-

-será un lindo niño y se llamara como yo- ella solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a su esposo.

-doctor lo que me está diciendo no puede ser- Kenji gritaba a un doctor de entrada edad.

Estaba confundido, hasta ese unos días aparte de dolor de cabeza, no sentía nada. Y sin embargo cuando se despertó en el sillón de su oficina con un montón de personas mirándolo supo sencillamente que todo se había ido a la mierda, los dolores habían sido progresivos pero no les dio importancia no hasta ahora, después de convulsionar mientras le daba instrucciones a su secretaria.

Y ahora esto, no podía ser, tenía que haber un error- no hay ningún error hemos realizado todas la pruebas en más de una ocasión, Kenji no te diría esto si no estuviera seguro, tienes Linfoma y está creciendo aceleradamente-

-¿Cuánto me queda?- soltó

-con tratamiento 12 meses, aunque bueno hay otras formas de- se puso de pie antes de que el doctor pudiera siquiera terminar, no quería seguir escuchando para que hacerlo, un año, le quedaba un año. ¿Por qué ahora? Si todo era perfecto, tenía todo lo que quería e iba a perderlo. ¡Dios iba a morir!

Una ira empezó a crecer en él. Ese maldito debía saberlo. Salió del hospital y manejo como poseso hasta llegar al lugar que hace dos años fue testigo de todo, un par de preguntas retumbaban en su mente.

Bajo de su coche, hacia frió y el sol hacía ya un rato que se había metido, camino por instinto hasta llegar al centro del cruce y grito – ¡Endimión, Endimión, maldito ¿Dónde estás?!-

Su desesperación creció – ¡Endimón, cobarde es que no vas a darme la cara!-

-mide tus palabras- la ancestral voz retumbo por todo el lugar. Todo silencio, inclusive su ira por un momento pareció haber sido sustituida por miedo – ¿a qué se debe tanta urgencia?- su mirada era sumamente amenazante.

Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho – tú lo sabias, tú me engañaste –Kenji dio un paso adelante dispuesto a lo que fuera- sabias que iba a morir-.

-me entere hace poco- Endimión lo miraba con suma indiferencia

-eres un maldito, hiciste el trato sabiendo que me quedaba poco tiempo- lo acuso.

-¿Quién crees que soy? La parca. – su voz hacía eco- mi trabajo no es saber la hora de tu muerte, si no hacer pactos y el pacto era que yo te daba todo el dinero que quisieras y a cambio al morir obtenía tu alma. No es mi problema si te queda poco tiempo o no, yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato y tu cumplirás con la tuya- sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y el aire se enfrió, se acercó más a él.

Kenji retrocedió un par de pasos, tenía miedo, miedo de morir y quedar a la merced de este demonio, miedo de saber que aun en ese momento Endimión podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Bastaba con ver el aura oscura y poderosa que lo rodeaba.

-tu vida es corta. No porque yo haya intervenido sino porque es tu destino- lo rodeo y se acercó tanto a él que parecía que iba a besarlo. Un brillo sinestro y malicioso apareció en sus ojos – Morta cortara el hilo de tu vida y ni el mismo Azrael te librara de tu castigo en el infierno- Kenji estaba totalmente petrificado, su futuro era terrible.

-aunque aún hay una forma de salvarte- Kenji sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones- no te emociones demasiado, no hay cancelaciones- dijo sabiendo que ese hombre estaba a punto de quebrarse- pero puedo darte una extensión-

-¿una extensión?- su voz salió temblorosa

-te ofrezco un nuevo trato. Te curare y tendrás una vida larga y llena de lujos a cambio de otra alma- lo miraba directamente a los ojos, escrutándolo infundiéndole aún más miedo

-te daré el alma que quieras- estaba desesperado, no quería morir

Endimión se acercó a su oído y le susurro con la voz más escalofriante que había oído- quiero el alma de tu hija-

-yo no tengo- entonces lo entendió, su hijo no nato, no su hija, el quería el alma de su hija- eso jamás- logro responder

-piénsalo bien…los sueños que tienes- Kenji abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- no son sueños. Tómalos más bien como premoniciones- Endimión podía sentir el miedo acrecentar en el hombre- ¿tienes la menor idea de cómo es haya abajo? Créeme cuando te digo que ni los mismos demonios quieren estar ahí-

No, no podía hacerlo – eso no pasara, pídeme cualquier otra cosa, lo que quieras, las almas que quieras pero la de mi hija no-

-Entonces tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos- quiso contestar, suplicar pero el ya no estaba.

Miro hacia el cielo, implorando por un poco de ayuda pero se sintió despreciable al recurrir a Dios después de haber pactado con el diablo. No él se merecía esto, se merecía morir y sufrir por el reto de la eternidad a causa de sus actos.

Los dolores de cabeza habían empeorado y su visión se había degradado significativamente pero nada lo afectaba más que saber cuál era su futuro. Las pesadillas en estas semanas habían aumentado y parecían tan reales que se había despertado en más de una ocasión sudoroso y agitado, igual que ahora.

Se incorporó de la cama y miro a Ikuko plácidamente dormida, respiro profundo y se dirigió al baño. Se hecho agua en la cara para refrescarse y apoyo su frente en el filo del lavabo. Estaba agotado.

Un portazo rezumbo en el lugar. Kenji se tensó. Agudizo su oído para poder escuchar mejor, tal vez alguna ventana había quedado abierta. Estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por eso, además con tanta seguridad que había instalado en la casa era muy difícil que alguien lograra irrumpir en ella.

Salió del baño y fue hacia su cama decidido a continuar durmiendo pero un nuevo ruido llamo su atención. ¿Eran pasos esos que escuchaba? se quedó parado a media habitación. El ruido había cesado así que pensó que era producto de su imaginación pero se oyeron de nuevo pasos como si subieran la escalera. Cada vez eran más fuertes, más cercanos. Había alguien en el pasillo estaba seguro.

Corrió hacia su cama y tomo el arma que guardaba en la mesita de noche.

-Ikuko, Ikuko despierta- la movió pero la aludida no despertó. El miro hacia la puerta los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de esta. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que no era del todo humano lo que había haya afuera pero aun así decidió hablar.

-he llamado a la policía y estarán aquí en cualquier minuto- intento que su voz sonara lo más segura posible. Solo el silencio le contesto.

-tengo un arma conmigo si se atreven a entrar disparare- no se escuchaba nada, estaba desesperándose, su mente no podía jugarle una broma tan fea. Se acercó a la puerta y dudo antes de tomar la perilla y girarla. Abrió la puerta de un jalón preparado para cualquier cosa humana o sobre natural que pudiera llegar a ver pero se encontró con un pasillo vacío y en total penumbra.

Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con seguro tras él. Mas valía prevenir. Miro a Ikuko ¡Dios a esa mujer nada la despertaba! Iba a meterse a su cama cuando un arañazo a lo largo de su puerta se escuchó. Asustado se metió entre las sabanas, mas arañazos se escucharon –Ikuko, Ikuko, carajo despierta- la agito tan fuerte como pudo pero ella no despertaba.

Esto no podía estar pasando, los arañazos habían cesado. Kenji estaba a la expectativa, no sabía que cosa era lo que estaba haya afuera. Iba a llamar a Ikuko de nuevo cuando escucho la voz más horrible que pudiera existir-Kenji- él se quedó petrificado sentía un peso en sus pies, trago grueso y miro hacia abajo.

Su corazón se había detenido de eso estaba seguro, había un demonio asomando su cara, de largos cuernos y cara afilada con los ojos encendidos en un rojo tan sobrenatural como él. Tenía sus largas garras sobre sus pies y le miraba con una mueca dentuda tan aterradora que quiso gritar o salir corriendo pero no pudo estaba congelado en su lugar.

El ser cerró una de sus horribles manos con garras alrededor de su pie y jalo tan fuerte que lo saco de la cama tirándolo al piso. Kenji grito de miedo y desesperación.

-no por favor, por favor aléjate de mí- suplicaba mientras se arrastraba para alejarse de él pero el ser seguía acercándose, lo jalo de una pierna y le enterró una de sus garras, en el estómago, Kenji sentía que se quemaba por dentro era como si aquellas malditas garras estuvieran al rojo vivo. El demonio empezó a subir su garra del estómago hasta su pecho, cortando, cercenando y quemando todo a su paso. El dolor era insoportable y el maldito le sonreía complacido de su dolor- esto es lo que te espera cada instante de tu existencia, haya abajo conmigo- enterrando la garra aún más profundo si es que se podía, Kenji sintió la sangre en su garganta, el olor a carne quemada y el inaguantable dolor.

La ultima visión que sus ojos obtuvieron fue a aquel sardónico ser sonriéndole.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz le lastimaba. Se levantó un poco de la cama y pudo alcanzar a ver a Ikuko sentada en el tocador arreglándose.

-intente despertarte desde hace una hora pero dormías como bendito-le dijo mientras se cepillaba el cabello- y debido a las malas noches que has tenido últimamente decidí dejarte dormir- le sonrió a través del espejo.

El la miraba sin alcanzar a comprender. ¿Lo de anoche había sido un sueño? Por qué a él no le pareció así. Si parecía que aun podía sentir la garra profundamente enterrada en su estómago. Se levantó y corrió al baño, tenía que cerciorarse de que en verdad no le había pasado nada. Reviso su cuerpo a detalle pero no encontró nada.

Salió del baño y vio a su mujer parada esperándolo con gesto preocupado- ¿te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálido- le acaricio el rostro.

-estoy bien no te preocupes- la abrazo fuertemente-te ves muy linda- dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa que ya comenzaba a crecer-espero que nuestra niña sea tan bella como tú-

-creí que querías que fuera un niño- dijo ella sonriéndole

-no, será una niña y quiero que se llame serena como mi madre- la beso

-así será entonces-

Estaba completamente a oscuras en su oficina, hacía rato ya que todos se habían marchado. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se sobo la cien y observo las luces de la ciudad.

Sus semana había sido infernal cada noche sin falta lo habían atormentado por el mismo ser. Siempre martirizándolo, matándolo de una forma diferente cada noche y al día siguiente todo estaba como si nada. Estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Sintió un frió que le calaba los huesos y de inmediato supo que no estaba solo-hermosa vista- resonó la voz en todo el lugar, quería salir huyendo del lugar pero sabía que de todas formas él lo encontraría.

Un arañazo en su escritorio le advirtió que Endimión estaba sumamente cerca-¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo con voz temblorosa

-vine a visitarte- dijo y su silla de pronto giro sola para dejarlo frente a frente con Endimión.

Su respiración era errática, Endimión le mostró esa mueca dentuda que el otro demonio siempre le mostraba-¿dime que quieres? -grito desesperado

El demonio lo tomo de la solapa de su traje y lo azoto contra la gran ventana, Kenji esta aterrorizado- sabes que quiero y he venido por ello- Kenji negó con la cabeza

-por favor déjame en paz- el hombre había comenzado a llorar

Endimión se carcajeo- no sabes cómo me regocijo en tu sufrimiento. Cuando leo tus pensamientos, cuando siento tu miedo, cuando veo que la desesperación te embarga y quieres suicidarte pero sabes que ni aun así encontraras descanso por que no importa que hagas, todos los caminos te llevaran a mí- sus ojos eran fuego ardiendo –imagina una eternidad de sufrimiento a mi lado- Kenji ya no soportaba más, se colapsó. Maldita sea la hora en que su ambición lo llevo a tal grado y maldita sea la hora en la que su miedo lo estaba haciendo aceptar tal trato.

-lo haré- dijo conteniendo su desesperación tanto como podía-te daré el alma de mi hija a cambio de una vida larga- Endimión le sonrió, lo soltó y le tendió la mano.

Kenji tomo su mano y de nuevo sintió un corte en su palma- ¿Qué pasara con mi hija ahora?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-ese no es problema tuyo- dijo antes de desaparecer- esta noche dormirás tranquilo si tu conciencia te deja, claro- las palabras quedaron en el aire como un eco.

Un mes había pasado desde su nuevo pacto y todo marchaba viento en popa, una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que nada malo pasara puesto que su mujer ya tenía casi seis meses de embarazo y no había rastro alguno de aquel ser ni mucho menos de la enfermedad que le aquejara.

Iba conduciendo distraídamente por las calles de la ciudad. Se detuvo ante el semáforo rojo y las personas empezaron a atravesar la calle, Kenji miraba sin mirar a los despreocupados transeúntes cuando un hombre alto de traje blanco llamo su atención, era Endimión, iba pasando la calle como cualquier otro, su respiración se aceleró en el momento en que él voltio a verlo y le sonrió de forma diabólica.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Kenji avanzo, se preguntaba que había sido eso, por que se le había aparecido de esa manera. Llego a la siguiente intersección, pudo ver el semáforo en rojo, piso el freno pero este no respondió. Miro hacia un lado y vio el autobús venir hacia él.

-maldito- fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de morir.


End file.
